Sideswipe's Guilt
by Sustain
Summary: G1 a twin tries to escape his memories.
1. Running Away

The street baked under him as he accelerated through the desert. He wanted to get a way, some where any where just not go back to the base not to the room where he had spent all his time with his twin, where they had laughed, played, and even thought out their practical jokes. No, there was no going back there now. He hit the throttle again at the thought. The speedometer already pinned to the 220 mph mark. He knew he was going faster his own internal meter able to accurately tell him he was going 356 mph. I didn't matter escape was impossible; you can't out run a memory.

"_I watched it all happen. I was stuck in silence with that damn cassette deck Soundwave while he faced Megatron alone. . . I shouldn't have allowed him. I shouldn't have let that punk Frenzy chide me into Soundwave's trap. . . I can't believe I fell for it. I should have been there at his side like I always have been…. It's my fault." _

Sideswipe wouldn't speak it out loud; it felt like admission of guilt even though if he had managed to get a way from Soundwave it would have been two deactivated Autobots not just one. Or so Prime insisted. He raced farther not paying attention to how far he had gone so quickly. With the bare California desert there were little to no land marks to gage by.

Regardless how much he sped it would not stop the replays of the past days events from playing though his process or again. Megatron stood steadfast on the top a hill over looking the valley where the dam he had just raided now smoked. His raid was complete and now he was fully fueled and just egging on the Autobots to attempt to fight him. Optimus Prime had not yet managed to make the trek up there; still there were many reassurances that he was on his way. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been able to speed much faster than some of the others then had used their jet packs to head up the mountain. Sideswipe was the first one up and out from part of an outcropping Rumble jumped on to him and started to hammer away with his jackhammer like arms. He crashed then transformed not once but twice to dislodge the smaller cassetticon from his chassis mumbling a Cybertronian curse, and then started looking for Rumble wanting to extract some form of revenge. Sunstreaker had ignored Frenzy give him a bit of a ride then a suddenly slammed on his breaks flinging the small Decepticon off into the water. He then transformed and headed in Megatron's direction, feeling it was time to get rid of the source. Sideswipe saw this and attempted to toss Rumble off from the small scuffle they were having, but when he turned to see where Megatron had gone there stood Soundwave. Sideswipe took an instant blow to the chin as Soundwave back handed him. At that point his concentration was on Soundwave and the cassettes that bombarded him, he had nearly forgotten about Sunstreaker till he himself screamed in pain.

He sped faster, his gears whining, and his engine feeling the heat. Still he couldn't our run it. The pain was all over, as if half of his own spark had been torn out. Perhaps it was, after all hadn't they been twins? He didn't want to think about it. He wanted as much distance between him and the place he last saw Sunstreaker. He didn't even know if he would bother to go back to the Ark. It didn't matter everything and anything he knew was gone nothing would ever be right now.


	2. In all seriousness?

This time the previous day.

"You two go and survey the situation only. Do not engage before back up arrives." Optimus Prime scorned them he had to if he didn't they would certainly be up to their tail pipes in trouble.

"Come on Prime, its not like we're going to try to take on all the Decepticons on our own." Sideswipe joked.

"Yeah really, I mean seriously we know we can't do that." Sunstreaker chided. Even thought it was a joke the two of them had thought about it many times, of all the Autobot forces they were the too most warrior like, and if it weren't for a stable believe in the Autobot cause they might fit right in with the Decepticons.

Prime didn't reply as the two brothers sped off. He hoped that they would listen to him, he knew it would take him as well as some of the others time to get into proper position to battle.

As soon as they were out of range, Sideswipe picked up the conversation. "So which one are you going after?"

"I am so sick of this slag, I'll just sped though them knock 'em all out till I can take on Megatron." Sunstreaker's voice was deadly serious.

"Hehe, sure just take on the big man yourself Prime would love that he'd roll up see Megatron laying there his transistors hanging out and be disappointed he didn't do it himself!" Something told Sideswipe that this time it was different, that maybe his brother might actually do as he planned.

"Oh come on Sides, we can take him, between the two of us he can't hold out that long." He had seen the Decepticon leader fight many times even before there were Autobot or Deceptions he had watched the underground gladiator battles.

"Seriously?" Sideswipe was starting to wonder if his brother if he was actually planning on taking on Megatron. "Prime isn't going to like that, and I know Ratchet is gonna yell at you when I drag your smoking chassis into his medbay." Now he was trying to talk him out of it, even both of them at peak performance didn't have the stamina to take Megatron down, hurt him send him home crying maybe offline him no way.

"Awww it won't be that bad by the time we're done kicking his aft Prime and the others will have got there and they can handle the others." Sunstreaker wanted it, if Megtron was out of the picture then there would be no more war.

"You really want to take him?" The red twin reasoned some surprise leaking into his vocalizer.

"Yeah, we might not get another chance like this, and if we can get to him we might be able to finish this war."

"Alright bro, I'm in. Let's get him." Sideswipe confided, when his brother was like this there was no changing his processor, he would have to watch out for him and help him anyway he could.


End file.
